deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Laquearius
Sun Wukong's Armor What do all the treasures Sun Wukong got from the Dragon Kings do? I tried to look for information on them, but I can't find anything. Are they just strong pieces of armor or do they grant him special abilities? --Appel (talk) 15:38, July 15, 2017 (UTC) I know Journey to the West makes no mention of any magical abilities, and I've done some searching and have not been able to find any other source that claims otherwise. For the battle, I assumed that the armor's only property was that it's strong enough to be effectively used by someone as powerful as Wukong. --Laquearius 8:11, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Vote Wiki is being stupid and not allowing me to edit my vote so here you have the compleet version. Appelmonkey's "TIE BREAKER!" Edge's Cruaidin Catutchenn and Duban vs. Mac an Luin and Sgiath Gailbhinn: As I understand from Leo's great vote, neither Cruadin Catutchenn or Mac an Luin has any big advantage over the other. While the former has the ability too shine light into the eyes of it's user's enemies, the latter is a more modern blade. Cú's shield, Duban, also is a superior shields, despite the lack of any special abilities it makes up for it for just being a better shield. Sure, Sgiath Gailbhinn does have special abilities, but the poison effect can backfire and it's just a slap of wood, so you know. Edge: Cú Chulainn Gae Bulg vs. Spear of Fiacha: Okay who came up with the idea that Gae Bulg's special ability can only be used when you throw it with your feet, cause that guy needs to be fired from his job. Sure it's powerfull when 'porperly' used, but the way it's thrown leaves Cú open. The Spear of Fiacha's special ability, while purely defensive, is still easier too use. Sure, it's about as silly as the way Gae Bulg's ability is activated, but it's simpel atleast and doesn't leave him open to be attacked. Edge: Fionn mac Cumhail Sling vs. Bow: Now I rarely take note of any special ways the warriors use their weapons unless said weapon has special abilities. That being said, the fact that Cú can take on an entire army of men with just his sling is amazing. So for once is give the sling the edge over the bow. Edge: Cú Chulainn X-Factors: Fion gets 4 X-Factors while Cú gets 0. Edge: Fion mac Cumhaill Deadliest Irish Hero: Cú Chuliann! And here is the vote that breaks the tie and gives poor little Cú a win. Despite Fionn's more modern weaponry it's Cú's fury ability that gives him the narrow edge over Fionn. --Appel (talk) 12:33, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Advise Just a little adivse. Make a sandbox, there you can make your blogs and you don't have to make it in one go or have a unfinished battle. User:Laquearius/Sandbox Also I noticed you didn't have any title cards so here is a tutorial on how to make it. Hope it helps. --Appel (talk) 10:10, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Knights vs. Conquerers You can't really involve King Arthur and Achilles in your up comming Knights of the Round Table vs. Conquerors of Ilion battle since the two already had a battle against eachother. So you can either not include the two of them or scrap the battle all together. --Appel (talk) 19:13, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Won't Let Me Edit My Vote Again Appelmonkey's "I AM BEOWULF" Edge's Hrunting and Næġling vs. Excalibur: Both Hrunting and Næġling are good blades indeed, but to behonest they are not really special besides being just very good swords. Hrunting might not have ever failed up until Grendel's mom, but that just shows it has trouble against stronger enemies. Excalibur on the other hand offers more tactical options with it's shining ability and the fact alone that it's unbreakeble already puts it way above Beowulf's two blades. Edge: King Arthur Giant Sword vs. Rhongomyniad: Normally the edge spears have over swords is that spears have longer range, but we are talking about a sword made by giants here, and while it's unkown how long the sword exactly is, we can safely asume that it's longer than 2 meters. But while the giant sword has longer reach and versatility, Rhongomyniad posses poison which can slow Beowulf down, and eventualy kill him. To be honest I am torn on this one, the giant sword posses versatility and reach while Rhongomyniad's poison gives Arthur a big tactical advantage. Edge: Even Longbow vs. Carnwennan: Carnwennan is a very powerfull weapon indeed but I have two problems with it, first off Arthur has only one Carnwennan even if it hits he will be without a weapon, and two it can be blocked by Beowulf's armor or even cut a non-vital part of Beowulf's body, and what if Beowulf somehow gets his hands on the thrown Carnwennan? Though the blade does have a few edge's over the longbow, first of the fact that it always hits its target when thrown mean that it has both more range and accuracy then the longbow. So in the end it's once again hard for me to chooce between the weapons. In the end I am calling it a tie. Edge: Even Iron Shield vs. Wynebgwrthucher: Wynebgwrthucer, not fucking contest. Sure the iron shield is larger, but it's still iron as opposed to Wynebgwrthucer which is made of magic steel. Edge: King Arthur Chainmail Shirt vs. Excalibur's Scabbard, Invisibility Cloak, Wigar, and Goswhit: Chainmail shirt + other armor and artifacts > just a chainmail shirt. Edge: King Arthur Deadliest Warrior King: King Arthur! While they are matched in most weapons and Beowulf greatly outmatches Arthur when it comes to physiology, but that's where it ends. Arthur has better armor, greater expirience fighting human opponents, and has more tacts other then overpowring his opponennts, speaking of which all of Arthur's weapons, especially Rhongomyniad, play into Arthur's more tactical based fightin style. And not even to mention all of the magical artifacts like the invisibility cloak and Excalibur's scabbard. --Appel (talk) 16:23, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Peltasts vs Velites Damn, I actually forgot about that one. I'm fine if you do that battle. Deathblade 100 (talk) 00:50, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Napoleon vs. Hannibal I'm actually planning on making Napoleon's arsenal more melee-oriented for that fight and I'll only be giving him the Flintlock Dagger as a firearm. I'll also be giving him and his troops Cuirassier armor. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 05:04, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Back For Blood I was planning on making it a 3 vs. 3 fight in a forest at dusk or the jungle from my current match so the Sicarii would have some ambush spots and Miyamoto would get some fellow samurai. The problem with Cortés is that it would pretty much be Kazanshin's Oda Nobunaga vs. Hernán Cortés fight with slightly worse weapons on Musashi's side. --Pygmy Hippo 2 (talk) 04:40, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Bandom Hates Voting Minibosses: At first I looked at the chariots and was thinking how incredibly boned they are in this battle. Then I saw the numbers and forgot with how massive those elephants are there will be some friendly-fire, even if unintentional. The Persians have the initial shock and awe down, I don't think anyone can deny that cause of the sheer scale of their elephants. Then there' the Uber-Immortal which is cool and all, but its violent behavior is going to be making it more of a detriment to the Persians who have to weave through an occupied battlefield to even get it close to the frontlines. Plus it'll be facing a vast horde of enemies, both former friendlies who attempt to protect themselves and the Greeks. The chariots while not game changing preform their role well enough and offer more men to bolster Ajax's forces. EDGE: Ajax The Greater Deadliest Warrior: Ajax The Greater- As you can tell the edges have been pointing in his direction for a good chunk of the match and they result in his ultimate victory in this battle. Xerxes has the numbers on his side along with a psychological advantage to scare his enemies along with a much more ruthless approach, but his edges end there. He's going to be terrifying on the battlefield, but his actual commanding abilities belong to the more adept right hand he's bringing around, yet she's also devoted to his cause, so I can certainly his potential to bring his forces in too far and lower their numerical advantage. As mentioned some of his greatest psychological tools also involve tons of friendly fire and open cause for injury among his ranks. Ajax the Greater is certainly no masterful tactician, but he's competent and less prone to just throwing his ranks out towards the foe and hoping for a complete victory. Plus, his men are better equipped for the long haul of this massive battle. He can organize defenses more effectively although I suspect the starting stages of this match will be mayhem. He can motivate his troops beyond lashes and encourage them to work hard to overwhelm the Persians. Xerxes can only inspire fear, but fear is defeated by courage. Here are the last two portions of the vote, Bandom isn't doing a good job at allowing me to post a single comment.